fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ludwig von Koopa
Ludwig von Koopa is one of the Koopalings, the oldest out of the canon eight, and one of Bowser's thirty-three sons. Occupation Ludwig was Bowser's first in command until Bowser Jr was born. Personality Ludwig is considered the most intellectual and intelligent of all of the original Koopalings. Back in 2008 when he was 12, he was a mad scientist who had the nickname Kooky. Today at age 19 (almost 20]) is known to enjoy composing what he calls "Koopa Symphonies," a type of music, and enjoys being mean. He prefers being around Bowser Jr. and frequents around Roy. However it is rumored that he had developed a gruesome grudge against Bowser Jr., stated in Super Mario Madness instruction booklet. He is also mean with Alex Ember Koopa, but not always. He thinks Bowser Jr. is very cute, but also thinks he's in his way because Bowser likes him a little more. He can breathe fire, shoot electrical charges from his fingertips, teleport, flutter jump, shoot magical bolts from his scepter, and has recently been shown to know how to operate a Lakitu or Lakithunder cloud. He is also shown to be a great tactician, as he commands the army with great skill in several games, and it is implied that had Bowser and his sibling not got in his way, he would have conquered Mushroom Kingdom. Appearance Ludwig has wild blue hair that sets him apart from his siblings. He has the basic traits of a Koopa - shell, skin, etc., but he has one visible fang, and has shown a unique ability he shares with his father, the ability to breathe fire. Game Appearances Behind the Wheel Ludwig appears as unlockable playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight: '''60% *'Driving Skill: 98% *'Item Power: '''72% *'Speed: '''63% Game's Description The oldest son of Bowser, '''Prince Ludwig von Koopa, is a koopa almost in adulthood. He's conceited, arrogant and ruthless but even really intelligent: he know any shortcut of any circuit. Singalong Down Under! Ludwig made his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Down Under! where he was an unlockable character to unlock him you had to sing all of the Delta Goodrem, Holly Vallance and Kylie Minogue songs in Karaoke mode at least once. Ludwig's Plot Ludwig von Koopa is the Final Boss in Super Luigi Land: Ludwig's Plot. In this game, he is on also the Secret boss for Worlds 1,2,4, and 7. In the World 1 Airship, he breathes both sprays of fire and fireballs. In World 2, teleports from place to place, shoot electric bolts from his fingertips. In World 4, he flies in a Lakitu's cloud throwing random items like Bob-ombs, Koopa Shells, Fireballs and electric bolts. In World 7, he also Flutter jumps and uses a secret ability: he can ground pound, aggressively trying to attack you. In the World 8 Final Battle, he rides a Lakithunder cloud and throws fireballs as well as shooting lightning bolts. Once stomped once, he gets out and he utilizes every move that he used in the other worlds, making him extremely difficult to defeat. Bowser's Life Story In Bowser's Life Story is Ludwig in the intro speaking with Wendy O. Koopa and Crazy Bowser. Also, in Download Play plays the 5th player with Ludwig. Super Mario Galaxy 3DS 2 Ludwig appears as in the Sixth Galaxy. He can Flutter when he Jumps out of the Koopa Clown Car and throws Bombs and breaths out fireballs.In his Airship Level he can also flutter and throws electricballs. New Super Mario Bros 3 Ludwig's Tower has him throwing Fireballs and Iceballs. He can also Flutter. Ludwig appears in the airship level in the the sixth world and has a Koopa Clown Car Like everyone else. He can also throw electricballs in this airship. New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns In New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns, Ludwig returns as a boss in World 6, and takes on Mecha Mario, but is defeated by the robot plumber New Super Mario World 3DS Ludwig appears in the World 1 Fortress and Castle. He can only do the attacks like Larry in NSMBW. Beat him to unlock Luigi. Super Mario RPG the quest of koopa Ludwig was on the Doomship. He gave Mario advice. At the end he felt a little guilty that his dad King Koopa double crossed Bowser who taught him how to breathe fire and do other amazing stuff. At the end of the game he and his siblings got adopted by Bowser. Lets-a-go, Mario ]] Ludwig Von Koopa reappears along with the other 6 Koopalings as the bosses of the Nostalgia Area in Lets-a-go, Mario. Like in New Super Mario Bros. 2, he has three chains on his ceiling. Like the others, he can breathe fire. He will occasionally jump near but not on the player as a fake-out. Sometimes, he will do a very high jump, followed by a flutter jump. Ludwig will flutter over the player, and after a while, he will do one of three things. He can either attempt to ground pound on to the player, teleport back to the ground, or stay in the air and create two duplicates of himself - similar to New Super Mario Bros. U. The three proceed to spit fire at the player. Like in that game, the real one will spit three fireballs, and the duplicates are either darker and lighter. If he creates duplicates, he will spawn three Rocket Pipes for the player to attack Ludwig. If the other two are destroyed first, the real one will laugh mockingly and do a huge ground pound. This creates several shockwaves which must be jumped over. His personal minions are Sledge Bros., Bony Beetles, and Climbing Koopa Troopas. He reappears with the other 6 Koopalings in HURRY UP! in the last part of the stage, again as a boss. He is the last Koopaling to fall off of the Koopa Clown Car. There, he attacks by creating a pair of duplicates, who simultaneously fire pairs of magic blasts at the player while the real one fires three blasts. Like his brothers and sister, he falls off after he is hit by one of his own projectiles after it was reflected by Tornado Mario. Super Paper Mario 2: Rock, Paper, Scissors Ludwig is the 13th boss of this game being just after Mrs. R, to defeat Ludwig you can, summon a some scissors, but put your self in danger, summon a rock and make it harder to defeat him or summon some paper, this will make both of you stronger. The best way to defeat him is to summon some paper and some scissors, then cut out a weapon then battle him with scissors and you weapon. There is a glitch in his battle if you play as Princess Mimi Ludwig will walk on the walls instead of the floor. I KNOW he looks Derpy. New Super Mario Bros. 6:The Great Journey Ludwig appears the most out of all the Koopalings,and actually was mostly seen with Alex,either fighting Mario,or fighting each other.Ludwig did not fight in one battle,rather he issued orders and was one of the only koopalings needed to take down. Newer Super Mario Bros U Ludwig Von koopa reappears in this game as the mini-boss of the world 7: Grassland. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Ludwig reappers in this game as the boss of Ludwig's Flooded Castle in World 4: Shoreline Beach. Super Mario Bros.: Fury Combined! Ludwig appears in this game as the boss of World 3: Wave Waters. Similar to the other Koopalings, he is faced twice in his world. Super Mario World Ultimate Ludwig reappears as the boss of World 7: Malt Snowfields. His battle, like the other Koopalings is similar to New Super Mario Bros. U. He flies up and clones himself with one twist, your on an icy floor, which makes it harder to avoid the barrage of magic fireballs. Wait till the last one comes down and hit that one—that the real one. Repeat twice to defeat. Super Mario Bros. 5 Ludwig, along with the rest of the Koopalings and Bowser, appears in Super Mario Bros. 5. Episode I Ludwig serves as the first Koopaling boss to be fought, specifically in the world Brooklyn. Episode II Ludwig serves as the fourth Koopaling boss to be fought, specifically in the world Tornado Spires. ''Wario & Waluigi: Golden Pyramid Raid'' He appears as the sixth Koopaling to be fought. In his battle, he can create clones of himself that shoot large blasts of magic at you, but the real one fires the biggest. The clones will remain until jumped on. Not only that, he can breathe fire that homes towards the player. He spends most of the time far above ground, meaning that Wario and Waluigi need to fly up using one of the special orbs that come. Once they have jumped on the real Ludwig's head, he'll get into his shell and ram around the arena three times before he gets out again. Hit him twice more to defeat him. He rebattles you after you finish the first half of stage 8, this time in a mech. He can fire multiple fire balls, jump around, and destroy platforms. To hit him, you need to get inside the mech and hit Ludwig. Once you hit him, he'll fire his weapons faster and will start using stronger weapons like spiked maces and missiles. He can even start using a giant laser cannon. Once you hit him 6 times in total, he will go down in defeat waving the white flag. Pipes Won't Save You Now! Ludwig conquered the Pipe Maze again during Godzilla vs. Bowser. He even tramsformed the true king into a Venus Fire Trap again. He was then beaten up badly by Gigan. Super Koopaling World Ludwig and his siblings appear in Super Koopaling World. Ludwig is saved in World 6: Pipe World. He can flutter, ground pound, shoot Bob-bombs with has scepter and he could flutter-kick. Going Blue Ludwig is a boss for Blue Cavern in Super Mario 3D Overload. He will shoot fire at you when you are far, and if you jump, he jumps. And lastly, if you fly, he will flutter after you. Oh yeah, if you jump on him, he spins around like Boom Boom, but twice as fast. And defeating him gives you the blue rainbow shard. New Super Mario Bros U 2:Legend of the Rainbow Stars Ludwig appears with his brothers and sister in this game. He is the boss of World 7:Cotton Candy Clouds. To defeat him, collect a Koopa shell he throws you and send it back while he is not on spiky mode. New Super Mario World (3DS) Ludwig will reappear in New Super Mario World (3DS) as a boss. He'll be, specifically, the fourth Koopaling boss, unlike the previous titles, where he was the seventh Koopaling to be fought. He's fought at the end of the snow-themed world, the Sweet Glacier. He'll act just like to NSMBU, but there will be some differences. There will be cold lava under the battleground, and the some of the rays Ludwig will launch (only the light blue ones) may cause the cold lava to rise. There will be 3 platforms wich will float on the cold lava. Since Ludwig, unlike in NSMBU, will never land, the only way to hit him will be to wait until he launches a light bue ray, that will cause the lava, and the platforms that floats on it by extension, to rise. His room will resemble an opera theatre, somewhat based on La Scala theatre on Milan. This is the first time he isn't the last Koopaling to be fought since SMW. Mario & Luigi: Heroes Through Time Ludwig returns as the mid-boss of World 5. He fights the player in a game of Doubles Tennis (Mario and Luigi VS Ludwig and a Mechakoopa), using his Blue Fireballs as balls. Bat them back at Ludwig to damage him, causing him to shell-spin. His third hit will defeat him, allowing the player to proceed. Yoshi's Brand New Island: Baby Bonanza! Ludwig is taken by Bowser to the past to cause a load of mischief while Bowser captures Baby Peach. Ludwig's choice of kingdom to kidnap is Pipe Land, and doing so turns the king into a Fuzzy. Ludwig is fought in World 5. His arena consists of a bridge of Brick Blocks, and his battle tactics are those from New Super Mario Bros. U. He is also fought as the boss of this world in the Boomsday Device, using it to attack Yoshi with homing Bullet Bills. The player must use the Bullet Bills to reach Ludwig, then ground-pound his container on the top, forcing him to shell-spin. In both fights, three hits will defeat him. He is also fought alongside Giga Bowser as the boss of World 6. New Super Mario Bros. Lambda Ludwig appears in New Super Mario Bros. Lambda along with the other Classic 7 Koopalings. He is the Boss of World 7, Foo Skyline. Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Gallery LudwigSSB4.png LudwigVonKoopa SSBUltimate.png Ludwig_Von_Koopa_3D.png|Ludwig´s basic appearance LudwigSMB3CartoonDesignGameColors.jpg|Ludwig in the cartoon style; combined with the colors from his Super Mario Bros. 3 game sprite. Ludwig von Koopa (SMB3AS sprite colors)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Ludwig's New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork with his Super Mario Bros. 3 All-Stars sprite colors (by shadowsilverfox12) Ludwig von Koopa (SMW sprite colors)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Ludwig's New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork with his Super Mario World sprite colors (by shadowsilverfox12) Ludwig Von Koopa 2D Art Upgrade.png|2D art from The Koopalings Project (By ) Ludwig Von Koopa.jpg NSMBW__Ludwig_von_koopa_by_nintendrawer.png|By Nintendrawer Classic Ludwig von Koopa (NSMBWii Style).png|His old look, in the style of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Ludwig von Koopa emblem MK8.png|His emblem for Mario Kart 8 Cat Ludwig.jpg|Cat Ludwig LudwigSSB4.png LudwigvonKoopa.gif|Ludwig´s Mario and Luigi:Bowser´s Inside Story sprite Ludwig von Koopa SMGC.png|Ludwig Von Koopa in Super Mario Crystalline Ludi.png|Ludwig by Emerald the Dark Wolf Jake - Ludwig von Koopa sprite.png Mystery Mushroom Ludwig.png Ludwig_Von_Koopa_Adult_Concept_by_Sonadow_95.jpg|Ludwig Von Koopa - Adult Concept by Sonadow-95|link=http://sonadow-95.deviantart.com/art/Ludwig-Von-Koopa-Adult-Concept-165111709 Collab ~ Ludwig von Koopa.png|Ludwig by Emerald the Dark Wolf MLPJLudwig.png|Ludwig in Mario and Luigi Paper Jam 180px-PMCS_Ludwig.png|Ludwig von Koopa in Paper Mario: Color Splash LudwigSylas.png|Ludwig by Sylas Ludwig_Battle_Cards.png|Ludwig wielding his Battle Cards AE68B495-9580-4C88-B00B-B7B9938AFD0C.png|Ludwig Von Koopa Mii Baby Ludwig Von Koopa and Baby Kooky Von Koopa.png|Baby Ludwig Von Koopa New Super Mario Bros. U|link=BabyLudwig.png Ludwig artwork 9th birthday.png Ludwig go.png To the Run Ludwig.png Ok Ludwig.png Ludwig look.png Ludwig y.png ludwigkart8_2018_by_beatrixxl-dc8x2gv.png 4.1.Ludwig Von Koopa in his Clown Car.png 4.2.Ludwig Von Koopa Looking forward.png 4.3.Ludwig Von Koopa Preparing his Drills.png 4.4.Ludwig Von Koopa using his Drills.png 4.5.Ludwig Von Koopa holding up his Drills.png 4.6.Ludwig Von Koopa Drilling forward.png dark_ludwig_von_koopa_by_fnatirfanmario_db044mj-150.png|Dark Ludwig Von Koopa Ludwig fairy Deluxe.png|Ludwig as fairy LudwigVonKoopa_SSBUltimate no clown car.png References }} Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Scientists Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Villains Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Final Bosses Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario (series) Category:Enemies Category:Mario Villains Category:Royalty Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Bowser's Life Story Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Evil Characters Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Koopalings Universe Category:Mario and Sonic Party: Halloween Special Category:Mario and Sonic Heroes of the Stars Category:Shroob Empire (Mario and Sonic Heroes of the Stars) Category:Nintendo Party 5: Cloudsdale Tour Category:Cloudsdale Tour Wave 2 Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.